A day with smosh (Many chapters in one )
by Tobiuscus
Summary: A girl named Katie who has a horrible illness and her last wish is to spend a day with smosh . Will one of the guys fall for her ? Will she fall for them? What will happen! Read to find out! CopyrightTobiuscus@ All Rights Reserved. All of my stories, including chapters, prologues, epilogues and all associated content is copyrighted under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 19


~chapter one

"Mom",Katie said

"Yes dear"

"My last wish is to meet Smosh",Katie said

"Oh o-okay I'll tell your father"her mom said

"Wait can I have the video camera? I wanna send them a video" ,Katie asked

"Okay I will be right back",her mom said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to get the camera

Katie is 19 years old .she has a horrible illness. Her doctors said she only has a month to her last wish is to see smosh the two crazy dudes that made her laugh everyday even when she was so sad that she couldn't allways made her laugh.

So she was going to send them a video

~ chapter 2

"Katie dear I got the camera"she said as she walked into the room

Then she set up the camera and left me to do my video

"Hello my name is Kate Melinda I'm 19 years old and this is my final wish before I die " she said tears building in her eyes.

"I have been diagnosed with Ischaemic heart disease and as my last wish I would love to meet Smosh" she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"If this one wish gets fulfilled I could die in happiness "she said crying and smiling

"Thank you so much."then she ended the video and grabbed her computer . And uploaded on almost every site she could think sending the video to smosh's private YouTube inbox

Then she went to bed

~Chapter 3

Katie wakes up to her E-mail alert sound. Telling her some thing about YouTube .she goes to YouTube right away ."over...one...million ...views...!"she said excitedly .then she checks her reads so many conferting she sees a video link to a smosh vid .when she clicks it she finds a surprise .

"Hey guys it's Ian ." "AND ANTHONY!" Anthony yells.

"So we got a bunch of requests to watch a video so we are gonna watch it " Ian says

They where already on the video when they turned to the lap top.

They turned on the web cam faces where on most of the screen and the video was in the top right corner.

"Hello my name is Katie I'm 19 years old and my last wish before I die is to meet Smosh. I have been dieignosed with ischaemic heart disease and if I could meet smosh I should be able to die in happiness .thank you"

"Oh ...my...god"Ian said

"We got to do something !"Anthony said

"Okay so this vid from a Chanel called see you guys next week!."

Will her wish come true before its to late?

~chapter 4

Katie's POV

I have to check my inbox.

I read until I find a letter with the name smosh

It read

Dear Katie ,

We would be glad to spend a while with you .do you live in California ?

Please wright back,

Ian hecox and Anthony Padilla

Third person POV

"OH MY GOD !MOM!"

Her mom came running into the room

" what !are you okay?!" Katie was crying

"My wish will come true mom!",she said smiling and crying at the same time

"Oh hunny ",her mom said giving her a hug

~chapter 5

Katie's POV

The reply read

Dear smosh,  
Thank you . I live in redwood city . All I can say is thank you. If you want to contact me here's my number ********** (her number).

Thank you,  
Katie

30 min later

"It's box man" my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked

" hello is this Katie ?" ,the man asked over the phone."yes I'm Katie . Who is this ?",I asked " hi it's Ian ." Then I gasped " is ...this... A ...joke?",I asked . " no... It's not a joke" ,he said laughing.

Ian's POV

She gasped then asked " is...this...a... Joke?". "No ...it's not a joke ",I said laughing. Then she started to cry." No n-no don't cry!",I said panicking a little "it's just great to know that my dream will come true!"she said crying .then Anthony poked me and mouthed 'put her on speaker ' " Katie on sec Anthony wants to talk to you too so I'm gonna put you on speaker okay" then I put her on speaker

Anthony's POV

I heard her crying "hey don't cry Anthony's here!" I said excitedly . Then she stared to laugh.  
"Okay I won't cry !" She said sniffling ."okay so do you want to hang out in three days for awhile ?" I asked ."shure !"she said."do you want us to pick you up or are you gonna drive?"  
"I'll drive ".she said "are you shure?" I asked just to make shure . "Yea I'll drive" she said.

"Okay then our address is 1772 Arnold ave (AN random adress) ",I said

"Okay then see you in three days" I said  
"I'll be there at about 10 am until then bye!" She said

"BYE !"Ian and me yelled

And with that she hung up.

~ Chapter 6

Katie's POV

BEEP my alarm rang

It's the big day ! I can't wait . I got out of bed and started off to my bathroom. I stripped and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt nice against my skin. I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower.

I started to brush my hair when my phone started to ring . It was Ian .

"Hello sir", I said in a British accent.

"Hello my lady are you awake ?", he replyed back in a British accent.

"Yeah I just got out of the shower",I said in my usual voice.

"Okay...just don't want you to be late ",Ian said laughing

"Don't worry I won't be late !",I said also laughing.

" okay then see you soon"

"Okay bye!"I said then hung up

I finished brushing my hair . "Now what should I wear?" . I eventuly chose a awesome tee and a pair of baby blue skinny jeans. I packed an extra change of clothes in my purse just in case. I brought my 3DS ,an iPad,a note book, my phone,my medication ,and a ton of art supplys in my DC back pack.

I then grabbed my keys ,locked the door ,and hopped into my car (a blue and red mustang cobra ) and I was off.

30 min later

I'm in Sacramento now. hopefully I'm going the right way.

It looks like its gonna rain the clouds are almost black.

Okay they said that they whould be waiting out side . I then spotted two men yelling at each other and play fighting on their lawn . I could tell it was Ian and Anthony by the way thir hair looked. I then turned into thir drive way .the both stopped fighting and looked at my car dumbstruck .

Ian's POV

Me and Anthony where fighting over a pickachu poke'mon card. When suddenly we saw a awesome red and blue mustang cobra. Then she came out of the car. She's beautiful , not skinny but not fat ,she was right in between . She had amazing long brownish redish hair, and Beautiful chocolate brown eyes . She is kinda short but other than that perfect .

" uh... Hello"she said in a small voice while blushing madly .

"Hello Katie !",Anthony said while holding his hand out witch she took and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Katie !",I said a little to excited.

"N-nice to meet you too",she said sounding a bit nervous .

Then I saw Anthony looking at her but. I think she notised because she ran and hid behind me. I then kicked Anthony's shinn.

"Owwwwww!"Anthony screeched

"That's what you get!" I said giving him the look of death .

Then I saw the dark clouds towering above us."hey do you wanna go inside it looks like its gonna rain" I said to Katie

"Shure "she said smiling

Then we started walking towards the front door.


End file.
